The invention relates to fishing lures. More particularly, it relates artificial fishing lures that provide a unique action in the water that is attractive to fish.
Significant efforts have been expended to provide equipment that will facilitate the ability of sport fisherman to catch fish using artificial fishing lures. Early attempts at simulating or improving on live bait took the form of shaping a piece of wood or other material into a shape resembling live bait. The unnatural movement of such lures in the water was a significant disadvantage.
With the development of plastic compositions and injection molding techniques lures were produced that more closely simulated live bait shapes and their movements. Still other lures sought to improve on live baits by providing unique water actions that were particularly attractive to fish. One such lure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,501. It has dissimilar tail lengths to provide a swimming action designed to attract fish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,798 discloses a lure having special fins to provide an enhanced motion for attracting fish.
However, the desire remained to develop still further lures having unique presentations.